


On the Juxtaposition of Two Portraits (Face to Face)

by lferion



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF, Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Not a Crossover, Poetry, Sonnet, cross-time connections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-03
Updated: 1999-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Juxtaposition of Two Portraits (Face to Face)

O is my heart betrayed thus to my eyes  
Now seeing clearly what some feeling knew -  
A secret, silent kept until surprise  
Did startle knowledge forth for mind to view:  
A face &amp; form that have too well known pain  
But too, transcendent joy and lover's gaze;  
Stern principled, quick, sensitive, &amp; vain  
In valor's due, but never slow to praise;  
A passionate intelligence &amp; skill  
Honed sharp and sure, hard tested by travail;  
Charisma and compassion matched with will  
That shirks not duty, nor in care would fail -  
    This was and is a spirit I would serve  
    With all I am &amp; have, nor from him swerve.

**Author's Note:**

> Many of the people I admire and who catch my mind and heart (characters as well as real people, historical and present-day) share a similarity of both bone-structure and intensity. This poem was the result of encountering a portrait-bust of Lord Nelson shortly after attending a concert conducted by Michael Tilson Thomas. The advent of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn in my fannish life only made the poem apply more broadly.


End file.
